Olivia de América
by Lurhien
Summary: Lady Agatha regresa de su viaje con una hija adoptiva, Olivia. Todo el mundo quiere hacerse "amigo" de Olivia. A Dorian Gray se le resiste pero... no será tan facil si le aparece un contrincante... ¡¿Basil Hallward!
1. ¡Olivia, cielo!

_Este relato se sitúa cuando justo antes del final sin que Basil halla muerto._

_Soy nueva en este tema.. no me mateis! Me enamore de Basil cuando vi la película, y lloré cuando... todo pasó. Gracias a todos los que me dejais reviews en mis otras historias, ahora que tengo un verano por delante intentaré continuarlas, o acabarlas lo mejor que pueda si no consigo sacarle más partido. ¡Lo siento!_

_Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es del grandioso Oscar Wilde, ok? Excepto Olivia, que es mia. ;_

_

* * *

_

**¡Olivia, cielo!**

Hoy hacían dos meses que Lady Agatha se había marchado a las américas. También era el día en que regresaba de su viaje y, para sorpresa de pocos, Dorian Gray había invitado a todos sus amigos y conocidos para celebrarlo en su mansión.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y la gente empezaba a llegar a la gran casa con sus mejores vestidos. Agatha era muy querida por todos, sus donaciones a la Iglesia y varios proyectos le habían llevado a la fama rápidamente. Todo el mundo quería saber de sus aventuras. Un día decidió, repentinamente, tomarse unas vacaciones; a los cinco días ya había partido.

La fiesta ya había empezado hacía rato cuando un carruaje estacionó en la entrada y el mayordomo se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Dorian se las había arreglado para que el chófer no fuera directamente a su casa, si no que diera un rodeo para llegar a la fiesta.

– Perdone, pero esta no es mi casa. Mire, ahora tiene que girar a la derecha y tomar la siguiente...- el chófer casi la sacó en volandas a la acera- ¡Señor! ¿Se puede saber que está...?

-Tranquila, mi Lady. Este amable señor le ha traído donde tenia dicho- Dorian Gray estaba enfrente suya con la más perfecta de las sonrisas.

- ¡Dorian!- Agatha se tiró a sus brazos y le abrazó fuertemente- pero, ¿qué has hecho, jovencito?- miró por encima del hombro y vio lo que la esperaba.

- ¿Es qué no se le puede hacer una sorpresa a una amiga?- la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el centro del gran salón.

Todo el mundo se agolpaba por saludarle primero, por darle dos besos, por preguntarle por América.

- ¡Sobrino!- corrió hacia Henry con las manos en la cabeza- ¡Qué recibimiento!

- Todo esto ha sido idea de Dorian, tienes que agradecérselo a él- tomó dos copas del mejor champán y le entregó una a su tía.

- Estoy asombrada- una persona vino a saludarla- ¡oh! Muy bien, gracias, ¿y tus niños, Gustav?

Después de un largo tiempo de abrazos y besos, Agatha empezó a buscar con la mirada. Empezó a dar vueltas por la casa sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

- ¡Agatha!- alguien la saludó con la mano desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

- Basil, querido, ¿qué tal estas?- le dio dos besos y siguió buscando más disimuladamente.

- Muy bien, la verdad es que estupendamente, ¿sabes que acabo de abrir una nueva colección en el museo de...? ¿Buscas a alguien?

Agatha levantó la mano y comenzó a moverla agitadamente, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Dejó a Basil solo y se subió con la orquesta y mandó que pararan, se aclaró la garganta.

- Bueno, lo primero quería daros las gracias a todos por este recibimiento, sobre todo a ti, Dorian- este levantó su copa y varias chicas soltaron una risa tonta- quería anunciar públicamente que he adoptado a una niña en mi viaje.

Todo el mundo sabía del rumor de que Agatha no pudo tener hijos nunca, y esto lo confirmó.

- ¡Olivia, cielo! Acercate

Todo el mundo empezó a buscar entre las mesas y la gente a una niña cuando una muchacha no tan niña subió con su madre y con la orquesta.

Saludó tímidamente con la mano. Tenía la piel blanquecina, como si nunca le hubiera dado el sol. Sus manos eran delicadas, al igual que su rostro. Tendría veinte años y llevaba un vestido ceñido de color pastel. Sus ojos eran almendrados. En cambio, su pelo era negro como el azabache y unos bonitos rizos caían sobre sus hombros desnudos.

En ese momento todo el mundo aplaudió, se sonrojó y se escondió detrás de sus manos de porcelana.

Después de la presentación todo el mundo volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, ya sea bailar, beber u otra cosa. Agatha cogió a Olivia de la mano y juntas caminaron entre la gente, con los correspondientes saludos y felicitaciones, hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

-Que guardado te lo tenías, tía- Henry soltó una carcajada- ¿no crees que es un poco mayorcita para adoptarla?- Agatha negó con la cabeza.

-Es muy educada- sonrió- es por eso por lo que la elegí, los demás niños de allí...- puso cara de pocos amigos.

-A mi me parece perfecta- Dorian la tomó de la mano y le besó el dorso de esta con delicadeza, Olivia sonrió un poco pero retiró la mano enseguida.

Basil y Henry rodaron ojos, Agatha aplaudió.


	2. La fiesta

_Aquí ya empieza el problema: Dorian vs Basil, juas juas. Como veis en el resumen, Basil es el personaje principal... pero estoy abierta a todo, si preferis Dorian... ¡es vuestra elección!_

_

* * *

_

**La fiesta**_  
_

Basil y Henry rodaron ojos, Agatha aplaudió.

- Muy amable por tu parte- respondió Olivia sin mirar a Dorian.

Su voz era una mezcla entre niña y mujer adulta, era aterciopelada, daban ganas de escucharla una y otra vez.

- Bueno, querida, este es Dorian Gray- este volvió a sonreír.

- Agatha me ha hablado mucho de ti- él avanzó hasta colocarse a pocos centímetros de ella- solo dice maravillas de ti- ella se alejó pero el seguía acortando la distancia.

- ¿Sí?

- Tendré que decidir eso yo misma- le dio un rodeo y volvió con Agatha y sus compañeros- tu debes de ser Henry, ¿me equivoco?- se estrecharon las manos.

- En efecto, soy el sobrino de tu... ¿madre?- Henry se giró a ver a la aludida, pero esta estaba eligiendo la siguiente copa de bebida.

- ¡No!- se carcajeó- Olivia puede llamarme como quiera, ya sabe que no soy su madre... en fin- se giró hacia Basil- este es Basil Hallward, el famoso pintor.

- Encantado de conocerte- se estrecharon las manos y volvieron a sus sitios rápidamente- y tampoco soy tan famoso...- se sonrojó levemente- pero estoy muy agradecido de poder dedicarme a lo que realmente me gusta, el arte.

- Agatha dice todo lo contrario- esta y Henry se fueron a charlar con otros invitados, Dorian siguió sin apartar la vista de Olivia- dice que tus obras son... ¡guau!- movió los brazos en señal de grandeza.

Basil negó con la cabeza y sonrió sin emitir ningún ruido. Olivia también sonrió. Estuvieron charlando un rato sobre la carrera de Basil y decidieron ir al día siguiente al museo pero Dorian les arrebató los planes, con su sonrisa perfecta, aludiendo al recital de música que se celebraría al día siguiente, donde él, por supuesto, tocaría.

Agatha regresó llevándose a Olivia a saludar a más gente. No volvió a ver a Basil en toda la noche, en cambio, Dorian la perseguía. Agatha no parecía darse cuenta de aquel detalle. Pasaron unas pocas horas que parecieron años y al final, después de más besos lograron escapar y meterse en el carruaje. Lady Agatha no paró de hablar en todo el viaje y Olivia escuchaba con atención sus historias. Le parecían fantásticas, todo le parecía fantástico.

Sus padres la abandonaron nada más nacer, asique fue llevada de inmediato al orfanato de Sheeper. Allí no es que sobraran algunos niños, es que dormían cuatro en cada cama y los que no podía, al suelo con una manta. Olivia se encariñó de una criada de aquel lugar, Anee había estudiado para profesora y siempre estaba maldiciendo a todos por ello. Le traía libros a escondidas y le enseñó a leer. Cuando Olivia alcanzó la suficiente edad la pusieron a trabajar enseguida limpiando suelos pero cuando descubrieron su potencial, la "ascendieron" a profesora. Esos dos años fueron mil veces mejores que cuando fue niña, hasta que un día, cuando pintaba en el jardín, una señora se acercó a la verja y la comenzó a hablar.

Y ahí estaba, una semana después, vestida con trajes que ni si quiera llegó a soñar nunca y de camino a su nuevo hogar.


End file.
